


Attraction (ABO)

by pika0203



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pika0203/pseuds/pika0203
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

## 1

  
  
主源圭 副83 藝旭 赫海  
源A 圭A轉O  
第一次寫源圭文 和ABO 設定可能不太完善  
\-------------------------------  
曺圭賢清醒是在金厲旭打了差不多十通電話的時候，頭暈腦脹的，眼睛因為整晚沒脫隱形眼鏡而乾澀。

「曺圭賢！你在哪啊！整晚也不回宿舍，你在酒吧玩得很開心啊！」

他才剛睡醒連四周環境也沒來得及觀察就被電話裡頭的聲音嚇醒。

「呀！你還未睡醒嗎！你快回來啊！正洙哥說再見不到你人影，要把宿舍裡的酒全掉了！」

「我知道了...」

掛掉電話，圭賢看了看房間，看著應該是高級酒店套房，房間很大而且整潔。他打算起床，可是當他起床卻發現身體有異樣，腰部痠痛，雙腿無力，身後應該從未被人進入的部位感到異常空虛，此刻圭賢腦海一片空白。

鈴～鈴～

床頭櫃上的電話響起喚醒圭賢，不知為何有點緊張。

「你好，曺先生。崔先生吩咐我們清洗先生的衣服已經準備好了，現在我們會送到曺先生房間內。」

「好...」

圭賢掛掉電話，沒多久便有人敲了房門，圭賢想開門，可是想了想現在他除了身上不知何時穿上的浴袍，裡面卻一絲不掛的，身上還怖滿大大小小歡愛的痕跡。

「...先生？曺先生有沒有事？」

「掛在門口好了！」

怕對方會進來，圭賢著急的應聲。

「好的，曺先生。衣服已經掛好門外，有事吩咐可以打電話到服務台找我們。」

「好的...」

聽到門外腳步聲慢慢變小，圭賢才整個人放鬆。才剛放鬆一秒，腦海又不停歇思考，精神又緊繃起來。

他看了看身上的痕跡，腦中不停浮現一個男人身影，印象中那個陌生男人身高與他差不多，肩膀比他寬闊，低沈的聲線在他耳邊低語......愈是想起曹圭賢愈覺得羞恥。他連對方的外貌也想不起來，但身體像是憶起一樣，前端微微抬頭像是希望得到更多撫摸。圭賢撇了撇頭，想著還是先洗冷水澡降溫再回宿舍再留下來他怕自己又想起什麼。

「呀！曺圭賢！整夜不回來你是想怎樣！我家正洙可是為了等你回來等了一整晚沒回房間陪我啊！」

圭賢才打開門坐在沙發上的男人生氣的拉著他的手。原本想進入宿舍便快步回房間去，不想讓太多人發現他，可是他看到沙發可是坐滿他的哥哥們。

今天真倒霉......曺圭賢心想。

「希澈哥，先放開圭賢吧！你這麼用力圭賢手會痛。」

坐在朴正洙身旁的東海說，果然東海哥是天使，居然關心他的手會被金希澈弄痛。金希澈知道自己太激動，放輕力氣抓著圭賢的手，看著那比自己要高，平常傲嬌的忙內一直低頭沒正視他，金希澈覺得有點奇怪。他觀察著忙內發現他脖子明顯有紅印，而且身上居然有著另一個alpha 味道。

「你怎麼會有其他alpha ......」

希澈還未說完，圭賢忍不住抱著比他低的哥哥。

「怎、怎麼了...？」

那充滿傲氣的忙內居然反常抱著自己，怕不是受了委屈要他安慰。對於大型忙內求安慰不知道怎解決的金希澈，只好眼睜睜望著朴正洙尋求協助。

「圭賢啊，跟哥進房間吧。」

圭賢馬上鬆開手，乖乖的跟著正洙到房間裡去，留下客廳裡滿是疑惑的哥哥們。

「都說希澈哥太用力了...」

「我才沒有很用力！我只是關心他晚上不回來去哪啊！」

「你們靜一點！都聽不到他們說什麼啊！」

希澈、鐘雲、赫宰、東海、厲旭站在正洙房門前，用著比平常還要小8度的聲音吵架。

「昨天...你不是跟厲旭、藝聲、赫宰喝酒嗎？怎麼晚了回來了？」

「......」

圭賢沉默並沒有回應。

「剛剛好像聽到希澈說你身上有別的alpha 味是怎麼回事啊？」

「哥...我...」

「沒關係，哥不會生氣。」

「哥...我...好像酒後亂性...」

「酒後亂性？」

「早上起來發現自己在某間高級酒店，然後好像被人...」

正洙知道圭賢為何難以開口，平常做事小心謹慎的忙內居然被上。

「那人是誰！哥幫你滅了他！」

金希澈聽到忍不住衝進房間裏，圭賢雖然有點感動希澈為他生氣，但這件事本來就不想讓朴正洙以外的人知道。看著其他哥哥們一臉擔憂的表情，東海一直抱緊他想安慰他，他嘆了口氣。

「圭賢啊，你記得昨天到底是誰帶你到酒店嗎？」

「我們走了之後你跟誰喝酒啊？」

被正洙和赫宰問到，圭賢努力回想昨天的事。

昨天晚上他與厲旭、鐘雲、赫宰在平常他們玩樂的酒吧喝酒，平常以玩弄金鐘雲為樂的jerry們當然不會放棄任何機會。四人玩著遊戲，設下局讓鐘雲掉進陷阱，倒霉的鐘雲連輸5回合被罰喝酒。雖然酒精濃度不算太高，但鐘雲愈喝愈急，一杯杯酒送入嘴裏，看著鐘雲臉色漲紅，厲旭開始擔心。

「哥你酒量低不要再玩了。」

「對啊！我們不會欺負老人家的。」

「我才不是酒量低！」

不想被弟弟們看小，在輸了第十回合打算再喝的鐘雲最後由厲旭豪氣一口替他喝完酒，然後再扶著鐘雲離開。玩弄對象也走了，圭賢和赫宰繼續喝酒聊天。

「哥，你手機好像響著。」

看到被赫宰放在桌上的手機亮著，圭賢提醒赫宰。

「是東海啊！我去外面接電話！」

不想被酒吧吵鬧的聲音影響接收，赫宰走出酒吧外。沒隔多久，圭賢收到赫宰kakao talk ，圭賢猜到應該是東海叫赫宰回宿舍陪他。

［赫宰哥：東海說宿舍很悶，所以我回去陪他。你小子不要喝太久啦！］

圭賢回了句知道便繼續喝。獨自飲酒的圭賢吸引不少人注意。alpha在這世界是上位的一群，從他們進入酒吧已經吸引人群注目，他與金鐘雲、李赫宰都是alpha ，要不是鐘雲攬著omaga 的厲旭走，大概會有omaga 走來搭訕。而且圭賢他們是那個只有高顏值才可入住的寶藍宿舍的學生，他們容貌除了吸引在場的omaga ，beta 和alpha 也在旁議論著。

「這杯酒請你的。」

陌生的alpha拿著酒杯，對方所穿戴的帽子、外套、T-shirt 、褲子和波鞋都是名牌，圭賢覺得他有點像暴發戶，完全沒有有錢alpha 的氣質，身上的名牌配襯他顯得廉價俗氣。酒杯在圭賢面前，圭賢嗅到明顯是酒精濃度高的烈酒。明眼看出對方不懷好意。總有些alpha 喜歡挑戰難度，眼前這位明顯就是這種人。

「抱歉，這酒我不太喜歡。」

「你不試嚐一口，怎會知道不喜歡？」

曺圭賢有點煩躁，已經拒絕了還不放棄。

「這酒太烈。」

「那你喜歡喝什麼，可以請你喝啊。」

這麼難纏的alpha他不是第一次見，每次遇到這種事，在酒吧打工的金希澈也會及時出現幫他趕走，可是今天金希澈請假與朴正洙約會，曺圭賢有點後悔應該跟厲旭他們回去。

「還是說你喜歡到其他地方喝？我可以帶你到更有情調的地方，在那裡可以...」

「不了，我不是不想喝。我是不想跟你喝。」

曺圭賢直言，對方明顯有點嚇呆。

「真丟臉...」

「都被拒絕還不離開...」

「哈哈...太丟臉了...」

不遠處有人笑著，嘲笑著這被拒絕幾次也不放棄的alpha ，對於一直處於上位的alpha 來說別人的嘲諷令他沒面子留下來。

「裝什麼清高！你給我記住！」

受不了周圍的人嘲諷alpha 急腳逃離，圭賢這才鬆了口氣。

「你還真厲害，居然還吸引alpha ！」

圭賢抬頭看了眼，看到熟悉的臉孔更加生氣。

「沈昌珉！剛才看到又不來救我！」

「我也沒辦法，剛才我在門口等朋友，我怕對方認不到路啊！」

「那你朋友呢！」

「他說要遲一點到，讓我先進來等。」

「好吧，那你現在先陪我喝！」

被剛才的alpha 影響心情，圭賢一直喝酒發洩情緒。曺圭賢的記憶只記得他與沈昌珉喝了不少酒，然後昌珉朋友來到時他感覺自己醉了，連對方名字樣貌都忘記，卻記得對方笑起來像以前看過的黑白電影英俊的紳士，笑起來像太陽一樣溫暖，與那個在他耳邊低語的男人有點像。

「中間好像發生了某件事，可是我醉了不太清楚...」

「看來要問問昌珉才知道啊。」

朴正洙拿著手機打算打電話給昌珉，可是電話不能接通。

「前幾天昌珉好像說今天到日本旅行啊，現在可能還不能聯絡他。」希澈說。

「只好等晚上聯絡他了。圭賢啊，你也累了，先回房間休息吧。」

正洙拍了拍圭賢肩膀，他知道圭賢不希望他們擔心，但是他們可是忍受不到自家忙內居然被欺負。

「等我去酒吧問人看看有沒有那男人消息，然後滅了他！」

「哥，我們也跟你去！」

赫宰和鐘雲說，然後三人便出發。

「那我煮點食吧！醒來應該還沒吃飯吧！」

「不...！不用了...」

本來想走到廚房裡準備煮面的厲旭被圭賢的聲音嚇到。

「為什麼？沒胃口嗎？」

「我不是說了我醒來就在高級酒店嗎？」

圭賢想起今早酒店送了已清洗的衣服讓他換裝後，他原來打算回宿舍的，可是當他交還房卡打算離開時，一個身穿西裝的中年人站在他面前說他被吩咐帶圭賢到餐廳享用早餐。圭賢不知如何拒絕便跟著到餐廳裏頭吃了早餐，吃完還被酒店的工作人員開車送他回宿舍。

「看來對方是有錢人啊...」正洙說。

「有點羨慕...居然有這麼高級服務...」厲旭說。

「早餐好吃嗎？」東海說。

正洙和厲旭看了看東海，心想這哥哥（弟弟）關注點果然異於常人。

圭賢躺在床上，回想起這件事其實他沒有太大反感，只是醒來發現自己在陌生地方而且身為alpha 被人上有些嚇到。身上總是有股葡萄酒味信息素散發出來，可能因為喜歡喝酒原故，圭賢並不討厭這信息素味道，反而有點沉醉於這味道。這信息素的味道令他想起那個已忘記樣貌的男人昨天對待他還算溫柔，他會在耳邊問他會不會痛，若果痛會放輕力道或是停下來讓他習慣才進入，抱緊對方會嗅到香甜葡萄酒味，愈是想起身體愈想是想要更多這葡萄酒味道。

圭賢抱緊自己，感覺體溫不斷上升，突然的身體變化令圭賢感到陌生，第一次居然因別人殘留的信息素而想要更多。明明是alpha 但像omega 一樣渴望得到更多，希望那個他能在身邊，抱緊他，疼愛他，進入他體內。圭賢覺得自己身體和思想好像不正常。

「圭賢！圭賢！你怎麼了！」

正洙著急的拍打圭賢房門，但房間內的主人沒有應聲。剛剛回來的希澈因為沒有得到重要情報，所以走到廚房幫著正洙洗菜求稱讚。

「我們宿舍怎麼會有omega 發情啊！」

希澈突然大叫，正洙只是感到疑惑，明明宿舍現在只有他、希澈和圭賢在，厲旭回學校上課，東海去找赫宰，鐘雲在附近咖啡店休息根本沒有其他人在。

「我不行了，再嗅到我會受不了。那味道好像在圭賢房間傳出，正洙去看看圭賢，我要離開！」

希澈說完便趕緊離開宿舍，留下正洙一人。beta 的信息素嗅覺比alpha 要低，所以正洙聽希澈的話敲了敲圭賢房間門口，可是並沒有人反應，房間鎖上了打不開門。

「圭賢！圭賢！你怎麼了！」

正洙有點著急的拍打圭賢房門，希澈是個對信息素很敏感的alpha ，既然希澈離開宿舍這麼快，事情應該有點嚴重。既然叫不醒那就撞開房門好了。他撞開門看到臉頰紅潤的圭賢卷縮在被窩裡，額頭流了不少汗水，氣喘吁吁。

「哥...」

看清進入房間的人，微弱的聲線叫著對方。

「圭賢！哪裡不舒服啊！」

「哥...我的身體好像不正常...好熱...」

正洙記得以前也曾經遇到同樣情況，不過對象是omega 的厲旭。正洙在宿舍找了抑制劑讓圭賢喝下，坐在圭賢身邊等著圭賢慢慢平服下來。看見圭賢不再氣喘吁吁，應該是抑制劑效力發作。

「哥陪你到醫院。」


	2. Chapter 2

## 2

崔始源早上習慣看英文報紙和咖啡一杯。雖然今天早上缺少了英文報紙和咖啡，但他看起來精神飽滿。管家把車停在崔氏集團大樓前，始源下了車便看到好久不見的朋友。

「看來精神不錯啊？還以為昨天回韓國有時差令你很累。」

「哥！好久不見！」

申東熙是始源外國讀書時的學長，成績好而且有才氣，在申東熙準備畢業時始源已經計劃讓他回到韓國在崔氏工作。不用自己找工作而且高薪聘請，他當然沒有拒絕，只是他沒想到自己你職位居然是始源的首席/秘書。

「你也知道好久不見不要回到韓國馬上要我工作啊！昨天你到底去了哪？」

「跟朋友見面，可是沒想到發生了些事情。」

昨天才剛回韓國就被昌珉叫到酒吧喝酒。當他到達酒吧看到昌珉時已是凌晨一時。

「始源！」

「昌珉！好久不見！」

昌珉是始源初中的朋友，因為始源到外國讀書所以只有在放假始源回來韓國才聚一聚。

「這是誰...」

始源從剛才已注意到坐在昌珉對面的人，對方抬起頭看著站在他身後的自己。他看來醉了，濕潤的小鹿眼睛，白晢的臉頰因醉意而紅紅的。昌珉完全無視他的聲音，他只好委屈巴巴的看著自己。雖然感覺到對方是alpha 但是這可愛模樣始源難以想像圭賢是alpha 。

「我是崔始源。」

「曺圭賢...」

習慣性自我介紹會握手的始源和已經醉醺醺愣著看始源的伸出手的圭賢，始源覺得這場面有點好笑。

「不要理會曺酒鬼，先坐下來吧！」

昌珉與始源聊天喝酒，已經醉醺醺的圭賢完全沒有機會插話，只好無趣的喝著啤酒。雖然始源一直跟昌珉聊天，但思緒被坐在隔離的酒鬼打亂，看到他拿著還未開瓶的啤酒打算喝，始源便搶下酒瓶替他打開。看到他有點累，他把對方坐著的椅子拉到他身旁讓他可以靠著自己肩膀休息。

「這次回來是不是繼承家業？」

「不，雖然也會幫忙，但也會在這繼續讀書。」

「讀書？你還真勤奮！是s大嗎？」

「對。」

「我跟曺酒鬼也是s大，不過我是音樂系，他是數學系。」

「哦...那可能不能常碰見你。」

「我看你也不是很想碰見我啊。」

「？」

「從剛才你一直看著曺酒鬼啊！現在還讓他靠肩膀，這是第一次認識的人會做的事嗎？」

「我只是出於禮貌而已。」

當然也夾雜私心...始源覺得自己應該是一見鍾情，第一眼看到圭賢醉倒的可愛模樣令他想了解他更多。只要側頭便嗅到對方薄荷糖味的信息素，清新帶點香甜的味道令始源有點上癮。

「我下午還要坐飛機到日本，給你機會送他回家吧！」

「去日本？」

「家族旅行。要不是今天你回來，我現在應該睡著。」

「明明是你想來聚一聚啊，怎麼好像是我迫你！」

「要不是我說要聚一聚你也認識不了曺酒鬼啊！」

看來自己的私心是藏不了，始源忍不住笑了了。

「我kakao 傳他宿舍地址。我先走了，有空再聚吧！」

「好！」

昌珉離開後，始源扶著那瘦弱的身體上車，向管家報了宿舍地址然後離開酒吧。回宿舍路上圭賢一直頭靠著始源的肩膀，看著那可愛的腦袋始源忍不住伸手撫摸著圭賢的頭髮。

「嗯...」

原本還想睡的圭賢被吵醒，他突然抓住始源手臂。

「你、手臂肌肉真厲害......」

始源不知道眼前的酒鬼是否清醒，也許回宿舍路上無聊，酒鬼開始對他毛手毛腳。先是摸他手臂然後慢慢伸手到他胸膛。

「哈、哈...胸肌也很厲害啊...」

像個小孩天真笑著，手按壓始源的胸肌，完全不知道他的玩火行為到處燃起火苗。手慢慢向下滑到腹肌，圭賢的手指沿著六塊分明腹肌線條摸著，嘟起嘴巴一直喃喃自語。

「真好...我也想要...」

崔始源想這大概是神給他的試煉，作為一個紳士他才不會乘人之危，可是對方的行為像個小惡魔一樣，被撫摸的地方就像是被撩起火焰難以熄滅。

「少爺，已經到目的地了。」

管家的聲音喚醒了始源，始源無奈嘆了口氣，他很想繼續陪伴小惡魔，可惜已到了分開時候。

「宿舍！我要下車！」

看到車窗外是熟悉的地方，圭賢情緒有點高漲下了車，頭也不回便走了，始源急著想扶他回去，可是對方卻撇開他的手。

「我自己走！」

因為宿舍附近不能進汽車，所以他們只能下車走。凌晨與日間的溫度差圭賢並不習慣，微風吹過害他打了個冷顫。怕圭賢會感冒始源把外套脫下披在圭賢身上。

「你手機在響！」

圭賢把放在外套口袋裡的電話給了始源，可是手機沒有震動。始源把手機開鎖打算看一看通話記錄，酒鬼卻突然拔腿就跑，一個轉彎就不見身影。崔始源環看四周想找圭賢的身影，電話卻不及時響起。

「你送了圭賢回去了嗎？」

「不...他突然跑了不知道去哪...」

「怕不是躲在附近想嚇你，我就知道他會這麼做所以打電話告訴你。」

「那我去找找他，謝了。」

昌珉出於善意提醒令始源有點羨慕，昌珉認識圭賢比他久還了解對方醉後的行動。始源看了看四周，草叢、宿舍附近的公園也完全看不到圭賢蹤影。

「放開我！」

聽到圭賢的聲音，始源趕緊向著聲音方向跑去。在小巷裏看到圭賢被某個alpha 從後壓住，對方手上拿著針筒剌向圭賢脖子。

「放開他！」

始源用力拉開對方，被拉開的男人跌坐在地上，始源看到圭賢看來有點難受的跪在地上，呼吸明顯不穩，而且不知為何信息素像是暴走一樣小巷充斥著他的薄荷糖味。

「你對他做了什麼！」

「哈、哈...誰叫他令我沒面子！居然敢拒絕我！」

始源想到可能是剛才男人的針筒令圭賢信息素不穩，忍不住怒氣沖到對方面前打他。每天也在健身房鍛練的始源明顯有著優勢，對方還擊的力氣都沒有就被打暈了。看到他被自己打得不似人形，始源才不管他轉身走到圭賢身邊。

圭賢看起來比剛才還要更難受，臉頰漲紅，汗水淋漓，咬著唇瓣像是忍耐什麼似的。圭賢變得對信息素十分敏感，始源只是靠近他，他便感覺到始源的信息素，身體不斷渴求想要更多始源的信息素，不受控制靠近那葡萄酒味。圭賢覺得自己就像在沙漠裡幾天沒喝過水，而始源就像沙漠裏的湖泊，只有他能滋潤乾枯的喉嚨。受到信息素的誘惑圭賢抱著始源忍不住吻上對方。知道圭賢可能受到剛才的針筒影響而信息素打亂的始源被圭賢主動親他嚇到，但下一秒始源也回應他，舌尖撓開圭賢的唇瓣，與他的舌頭交纏。始源覺得自己瘋了，自己才說過不會乘人之危，但自己受不了眼前的引誘，他想了解他更多，想要他更多。理智告訴他要停止，但看到對方濕潤的眼睛，始源無法抗拒。

「哥，我在s大附近的寶藍宿舍的附近小巷，這裡有個被我打暈的alpha ，找人過來調查一下他和他手上有支針筒，等一下我傳相片給你幫我調查一下。」

始源匆忙聯絡了申東熙事情後，便帶著圭賢離開回到車上，向管家說到附近家族企下酒店休息。管家沒有多問，看了眼後座知道發生了些事十分趕急，他馬上開車送始源到酒店。

酒店員工看出始源馬上替他開了房間，始源攬著圭賢的腰扶他走到房間裡。圭賢覺得身體一直燃燒著，他再次主動攬上始源，希望對方可以幫他解決。始源抱起圭賢把他放在床上，始源脫掉襯衫，再脫下圭賢身上的T-shirt 。白晢肌膚與他的小麥色肌膚形成對比，看起來像沒被塗鴉過的畫布一樣。

「想要...」

圭賢抓著始源的手，把手放在雙腿間漲起的小帳篷。

「你醒了不要後悔。」

圭賢愣住看著他，也不知道是否理解始源說話他點了點頭，現在只想快點釋放欲望，希望眼前的人撫摸他，把身上火焰熄滅。


	3. Chapter 3

其實第二章之後很想開車

但可惜我寫得太爛了

所以放棄

* * *

「始源啊，我到了那個寶藍宿舍附近了。你要我看著那個叫曺圭賢的男孩做什麼。」

「我有點不放心圭賢，昨天他被人襲擊，我擔心他有事。要不是在開會，我今天早上應該陪他去看醫生檢查。」

「為什麼要我監視？」

「哥，這不是監視！只是以防萬一圭賢發生事情你可以馬上通知我。還有哥你是我最信任的人，不拜託你我也不知道找誰好了。」

「知道了、知道了！會議要開始了吧。」

「嗯，我先進去開會。有事就聯絡我。」

「好。」

坐在宿舍附近的公園木椅的申東熙感覺自己好像刑警被派駐到這監視。這木椅位置對正宿舍門口，他愣著坐了兩小時看著寶藍宿舍出入的人。申東熙對圭賢的資料少之又少，除了知道圭賢是他老闆的一見鍾情對象、酒吧的事和早上酒店的員工發了圭賢的相片，他其實對圭賢沒太大認識。申東熙想了想要認識一個人應該由他身邊著手調查就好了，他上了s大的校網討論區看學生的貼文找有關圭賢的資料。

《寶藍宿舍今天男神們出門沒》

* * *

樓主：出門了嗎？

015585:剛剛小王子出門了^^

167737:今日小王子有課

056727:音樂課下午3時有課

這是他第一次看到校網討論區這麼奇怪的貼，這跟追偶像有什麼分別，居然連出門都要開貼文，他刪了網頁又點了其他貼子。

《為什麼寶藍宿舍有限制入宿》

* * *

樓主：我是今年新生，在得到入學通知單後便在學校附近找宿舍，本來想著寶藍宿舍近學校，而且有床位，想選寶藍宿舍，可是為什麼我被拒絕入住？有人跟我說有入宿條件到底是什麼回事？

035655:因為顏值

056727:顏值啊......

樓主：你們可以認真答我嗎？我只是好奇想知道答案

052578:都說是顏值啊！要說多少篇！顏值！

367544:寶藍宿舍對顏值要求很高啊...不是想打擊樓主，你沒有我們男神的顏值1%你是進不去的。

申東熙無奈的關上貼子，雖然內容都是奇奇怪怪，但至少他知道始源喜歡的人是s大男神，看照片也知道確實圭賢真的挺帥，應該不少beta 和omega 喜歡，身上的氣質當然吸引不少alpha 。

手機突然震動，申東熙看了眼是助理傳的信息，應該是報告有關針筒的事，他回撥了電話。

「查到了嗎？」

「我們已找人化驗針筒殘留的液體，裡面除了催情劑還有其他藥物，暫時未知其他成份仍要調查。不過我們查到這針筒在黑市有售，買家大多數是富商的alpha ，訂價差不多100萬美金。」

「幫我查一下那些alpha 買家和賣家，還有查一下醫院有沒有曾打過這針筒的人身體檢查。」

「是，有消息會再通知你。」

坐在公園兩小時半感覺有點餓，申東熙打算到附近便利商店買點吃，卻剛好看到有人急著離開宿舍走到便利商店，東熙好奇跟上來。到了便利商店只見那人拿了枝水和買了抑制劑，吃了抑制劑然後大口大口喝著水。

「真是的，怎麼會有omega 的味道，而且這像是第一天發情期...真奇怪，明明宿舍只有我、正洙和圭賢啊，怎麼會有omega 的味道在圭賢房？」

聽著對方自言自語，申東熙突然想起了某些事情，他走出便利商店馬上打電話給始源，可是沒有接聽。東熙只好打電話給助理讓他查一下有沒有alpha 變omega 的病患和調查有沒有藥廠私下研究將alpha 變omega 的藥物。他曾聽說有公司打算偷偷研發，但被媒體爆光事件被各界批評，這行研究應該被停止。

「哥，是有什麼緊急事情嗎？」

隔了一陣子，崔始源便打給申東熙。

「我大概知道那針筒的液體是什麼，不過還未證實。剛才看到有alpha 從寶藍宿舍離開，我聽到他說現在曺圭賢應該在發情期。」

「圭賢發情期？哥，你把圭賢帶到醫院，讓醫生幫他檢查，我現在馬上出發。」

「呀！我又不認識他，我怎帶他走啊！」

「哥，我最信任你了，幫我想辦法帶圭賢去醫院！」

東熙抓了抓頭髮，他只覺得自己倒楣居然撞上這事兒。他硬著頭皮走到寶藍宿舍按了門鈴，沒多久便有人應門。

「請問你找誰？」

「咳...我、我...雖然可能有點突然...我是受人所托帶曺圭賢到醫院檢查的。」

「受人所托？難道是你們害我們家圭賢這樣！」

聽到東熙的說話，正洙警惕起來。他怕對方帶走圭賢，由其現在圭賢情況不好，擔心對方傷害他。

「不是！不是我們！我不知道你們對事件有來了解，但我們現在也正在調查中。始源在救他前發現有alpha注射了不明液體在他身體，為了確保他安全最好還是送他醫院檢查。」

「不明液體？」

正洙回想起這是圭賢沒有說的，剛才圭賢對他說忘記了某些事，應該就是這件事吧。

「我們...可以信任你們嗎？」

「其他人不敢肯定，可是有關曺圭賢的事請放心交給我們。」

* * *

朴正洙扶著身體虛弱的曺圭賢上到車上，他看了眼車在駕駛座的申東熙，雖然有點擔心但現在圭賢身體更重要，他只好跟著上車陪圭賢到醫院。朴正洙點開手機上聊天室跟弟弟們交代一下他和圭賢去醫院檢查。到達醫院，護士馬上安排圭賢住在病房，醫生也馬上安排機器讓圭賢準備全身檢查。

「哥！圭賢怎樣了？」

看到來者是穿著高價西裝，別緻的臉龐和高大的身材像模特兒的男人走到申東熙面前一臉緊張的表情，正洙想這可能是昨天與圭賢共度一宵的alpha 。

「放心，現在交給全醫院最厲害的醫生檢查。」

男人聽到鬆了口氣，這才注意到站在一旁的朴正洙。

「你好，我是崔始源。抱歉沒有先向你們問候便叫東熙哥帶圭賢檢查。改日會好好到宿舍問候。」

「你好，我是朴正洙。圭賢所住的宿舍生們的監護人。問候就不必了，昨天圭賢的事雖然我也不太清楚，但圭賢是我重要的弟弟，我不希望有人傷害他。」

「我知道圭賢對你很重要，我也是。可能你會覺得可笑，只是見了一次面居然說圭賢對我很重要。但是我是認真的。」

崔始源看起來並非說笑一臉認真的看著朴正洙。朴正洙最初以為圭賢的對象可能是玩世不恭的大少爺，但對方認真誠懇的態度朴正洙知道對方不是遊戲人間的大少爺，對任何事都認真。

「今天圭賢回來他只是說了他醉了記憶模糊，事情的發生也不太清楚，我們讓他休息結果卻突然發情，他是我們寵愛的忙內啊，作為哥哥很擔心到底發生什麼事。」

始源把所知道的事情完整交代給正洙，聽到後正洙知道整件事情跟始源關係其實不大，當然除了共度一宵外。正洙猜那個alpha 可能就是被圭賢拒絕的alpha ，惱羞成怒偷偷跟蹤圭賢然後報復他注射不明液體，害圭賢變成這樣。

「那針筒我們也正在調查中，有消息馬上通知正洙哥。」

「謝謝你，始源。」

不得不說眼前這個弟弟明明比自己小，但卻有種說不出的安全感。正洙覺得把忙內交給他應該會很放心。

「正洙，圭賢怎樣了！」

看到正洙說陪圭賢到醫院，希澈調整好身體便馬上趕來。

「還在檢查中。」

「應該沒事吧...那小子真是會讓我們擔心！」

希澈看到正洙才鬆了口氣，他知道正洙很疼愛弟弟，他也一樣。原以為正洙會焦慮，可是他看來比想像的要平靜。

「呀！你就是那個alpha 吧！把我們忙內騙走的！」

希澈敏銳的嗅到今天早上圭賢身上的alpha 味道，他生氣的抓著始源襯衫衣領。

「希澈啊，冷靜點！始源他算是圭賢救命恩人！」

正洙把剛才始源的話說了一篇，希澈聽到疑惑的看了看始源。

「他發情你可以打抑制劑啊，你這不是乘人之危嗎！」

「對，我承認我乘人之危，受不了誘惑。我對圭賢一見鍾情，所以請放心，圭賢我會負責任的。」

聽到始源的說話，希澈有種沒由來的安心感。他看了眼正洙，看到正洙對他點點頭，他明白原來不是只有他感覺到。

後來鐘雲、赫宰、東海、厲旭也趕到，在鐘雲快要出手打始源之前，正洙把他們拉到角落交代整件事。4人聽到始源再次表明會對圭賢負責後，心想以後要對圭賢好點才行，這樣他們才可以跟著吃好東西了。

「崔先生，曺先生報告已經出了，先到我房間我詳細說明一下。」

朴正洙叫了弟弟們在門外等候，與始源、希澈一同進入房內。

「剛才為曺先生身體檢查發現他身體與最近幾個院內alpha 病患出現同樣的問題。現階段我們檢查到曺先生信息素的確由alpha 轉變成omega。」

「怎麼可能！我對alpha 和omega 的信息素很敏銳，圭賢入住宿舍時嗅到的都是alpha 味道，怎麼會是omega ！」

「剛才在宿舍的時候希澈也是第一次嗅到圭賢房間有omega 味道，平常根本沒有。」

「你們先冷靜聽我說。我們進行全身檢查發現曺先生有omega 的生殖器官，但生殖器官並非發育成熟。剛才我提到的其他alpha 患者也出現同樣情況。因為發育不成熟，所以患者身體都很虛弱。至於你們說剛才曺先生發情期的事，一般alpha 除非嗅到發情期中的omega 的信息素，不然alpha 不會容易發情。我們嘗試用omega 的信息素來測試曺先生會否誘發發情期，可是沒有發情跡象。」

「會不會是剛才打了抑制劑所以這樣？希澈剛才在宿舍很確實的感覺到是發情期啊！」

「也有可能，不過我想一下曺先生最近曾有過發生性行為或者與人有性關係嗎？」

「我。」

從剛才一直認真聽醫生說的始源回應。老醫生沒想到始源居然與圭賢有關係，他原以為對方只是始源的朋友，出於關心所以才叫到他來檢查。

「不排除因為與alpha有性行為所以引起。可以請崔先生提供小量信息素嗎？這樣可以幫助我們更快找出曺先生的病狀。」

「我知道了。」

「那請跟我們到這邊。」

始源跟著護士走。

「因為這病狀也是最近才被發現，所以檢查可能需時，曺先生需要先留院觀察1星期。請兩位替他辦好留院手續。」

正洙和希澈向了醫生道謝後便走出醫生房。在走廊一直等著消息的鐘雲、赫宰、東海、厲旭聽到圭賢要留院便回宿舍把圭賢的日用品收拾好再拿到醫院。

東熙把部下所找到的資料發給始源，雖然液體還在化驗暫時未得到詳細資料，但確實針筒上的液體是由媒體報導過的藥廠所生產，由於媒體報導藥廠惹起爭議，政府要求藥廠停止生產，並且停廠，負責人因而破產，只能將生產的測試品轉到黑市賣買，圭賢所遇到的alpha 正是從黑市購買得到。

「那個alpha 叫車正仁，只是個靠父幹的少爺，平常只愛到酒吧玩，特別喜歡找alpha做對象 。他父親是正溢藥廠的股東之一，正是那個研究alpha 變為omega 的藥廠，由於他們被傳媒報導，所以股價大跌，現在由於財務問題，所以不停找大型公司合作研究新藥物。

「雖然與他家人無關，但圭賢受傷都是因為他。哥幫我處理他們。」

東熙聽到點了點頭，然後離開了醫院。始源站在圭賢病房門口前，剛剛醫生對他們說圭賢身體很虛弱，所以現在要好好休養，不想有人打擾，始源只能愣住看著門口。

「始源xi，你先回去休息吧。圭賢本來身體就不太很好，他生病要休息一整天才會慢慢恢復，明天你才過來跟他見面吧。」

「嗯，我知道了。這是我的卡片，如果圭賢有事請聯絡我。」

始源把卡片交給正洙後便離開。正洙等赫宰他們回來把日用品放好病房便大家一起回宿舍。

* * *

圭賢睡了一整天，醒來已經是清晨，聽到窗外麻雀鳴叫聲，感覺心裏平靜。病房很安靜，圭賢四周環觀才發現這是單間病房，可是卻像酒店單人房，病房內還有私人浴室，他疑惑不解為什麼會住進這單人間病房。他打開手機kakao 打算問正洙。

［圭：哥睡了？］

［正洙：哦！終於醒了，我們忙內！身體好了點嗎？］

［圭：嗯，好像沒太難受。為什麼我住院了？］

［正洙：......］

看到正洙沒有回復，圭賢覺得很擔心。應該不會是嚴重的病所以才會這樣吧？就在圭賢亂思亂想的時候，正洙打電話給圭賢。

「哥...到底怎麼了？」

「圭賢呀，我告訴你但你不要太驚訝...醫生說你的身體變了omega 的身體，現在還在檢查中，所以我們也不知詳細。」

正洙把醫生所說的告訴了圭賢，此刻圭賢只覺得腦海一片空白。

「圭賢呀...」

圭賢久久沒有回應正洙有點擔心，被告知自己由alpha 突然轉變為omega 是件很難接受的事，alpha 一直以來處於上位者，而omega 處於下位者。雖然現在很多人權組織都積極推動平等，但是alpha的能力往往比omega 能力高，omega 在工作上很多工種亦有所限制。圭賢雖然不會歧視omega，而且覺得這個世界人人應該平等，但他知道並不是所有人都這樣想。

「哥...我沒事...」

知道今天正洙一直陪自己到醫院應該很累，所以他也不想打擾正洙休息。聽到圭賢說沒事，正洙知道圭賢又逞強。

「圭賢呀，你記得始源嗎？」

「始...源...？」

聽到這名字，圭賢腦海裡突然想起昨天他與昌珉喝酒之後出現的帥氣alpha 。

「對啊...昨天正是他幫了自己...怎麼會忘記...」

想起昨夜在宿舍附近小巷他被alpha 襲擊時，正是對方幫他解決對方，而且又因為自己發情受不了身體的熱度請求對方幫忙解決。

「圭賢？」

「哥...我...始源...」

「今天帶你到醫院見到始源，他跟我說了事情大概了。雖然他乘人之危是不對的...」

「不是...當時我好像突然發情，然後受不了所以我叫他幫我...」

而且說乘人之危好像太負面，始源從開始一直都對他很溫柔，雖然alpha的尊嚴沒有了，但他並不討厭始源。

「圭賢啊...老實說我和希澈見過始源，感覺他人很有禮貌而且很有責任心，所以如果你們一起我們不會反對你們交往的。」

「哥！我也沒有說要跟他交往！」

圭賢覺得頭痛，雖然他不討厭始源，但他也沒有說過要跟始源交往。可況他與始源不熟悉對方，怎麼可能一下子交往。

「哥只是關心你啊！像你這樣的熊孩子有個人願意負責，可以考慮一下。」

「該不會是因為對方有錢，所以哥要把我送出去吧！」

「怎麼可能！圭賢是我們忙內啊，哥哥才不會容易送出去的。」

「哈哈，知道了。時間不早了，快點睡吧。」

「嗯。圭賢啊，你也要乖乖休息啊！」


	4. attraction (ABO)

## 4

與正洙通話完後，圭賢本來打算再次入睡，在床上一直滾來滾去睡不著。他醒來十分擔憂自己身體影響到別人，害怕父母會傷心，害怕身邊的人對他改變態度，還有始源的事不知怎麼辦。

第一次發情期他才知道對信息素變得敏感是令人可怕的事，他突然想起對信息素十分敏感的希澈，他對於不會控制信息素的人和發情期的omega 十分厭惡，覺得對方的信息素侵犯個人空間，最初認識了beta 的正洙時，希澈把正洙當作護盾把對自己有興趣的人全趕走。平常他還怪責希澈對人太敏感，現在自己身同感受才明白原來對信息素敏感是這麼難受的，想起早上因為身上有始源殘留的信息素而身體像被火燒一樣，他不想再經歷。經過這一次事件，他覺得自己也要好好照顧omega 的東海、厲旭。

整天一直睡沒有吃飯的圭賢肚子餓得咕嚕聲響，找了找赫宰他們為他收拾的行李袋卻沒有發現有吃的，他嘆了口氣想著只好到醫院的便利商店買點吃。第一次發情期身體的燥熱害他不舒服，圭賢翻了翻行李袋想看看有沒有抑制劑。他看到一個有厲旭字跡的紙袋，打開看到是特效抑制劑。圭賢沒想到厲旭居然會帶給他，厲旭發情期時根本不捨得用，一來這特效抑制劑太貴，二來只有一天效用，所以厲旭只會在重要時刻才會用到，平常都是依賴金鐘雲來渡過發情期。圭賢發了訊息感謝厲旭等身體熱潮平服才走出房門。打開房門卻發現意外的身影，始源看來一臉疲倦的坐在走廊的椅子上睡著。看到始源的圭賢有點猶豫，他不知道是否應該叫醒始源，叫醒後應該說什麼。就在他還在猶豫不決時，始源像是感應到圭賢的氣息醒了。

「圭賢啊...感覺還好嗎？」

「嗯...現在好很多了...」

「那就好了。你一直睡著沒有醒來所以有點擔心。」

「但不是已經過了探病時間嗎？怎麼你還在這？」

「啊...這個...」

看對方吞吞吐吐連話也說不出，圭賢想該不會這醫院也是他吧？如果是真的就可以解釋為什麼他留院的病房與平常不一樣，而且始源過了探病時間仍可以留在這。

下午始源離開醫院後回去了工作，可是他一直神不守舍記掛著圭賢，即使東熙向他匯報工作他一直都沒反應。

「你一直這樣倒不如直接在醫院等他醒，只有軀殼留在這裏有什麼用！」

被東熙直接鬧醒的始源最終決定回到醫院，雖然圭賢一直在睡但是看到他人在這反而安心。

「對了！你為什麼出來了？你身體狀況還不太好要休息一下才好！」

「只是有點餓...想去看看便利商店有沒有吃...」

「我買給你吧？你留在病房等我。」

「不用！睡了這麼久我也要動動身體啊！」

圭賢覺得一直睡身體變得僵硬，而且一個人在病房好寂寞所以他才想出去走走。

「那我陪你一起去吧。」

「你不回家嗎？」

「我也有點餓啊。」

「哦，真巧。那一起去吧！」

聽到圭賢輕鬆的語氣說著，始源才放心。雖然始源一直等著圭賢醒，但是他還未想過之後如何跟圭賢相處。本來他們的關係都是因為昌珉介紹而認識，若果沒有那次意外，他應該與圭賢成為朋友開始認識，而不會跳過朋友關係。始源偷偷看著身旁圭賢側臉，看著戴著眼鏡的圭賢感覺有點新鮮，剛睡醒頭髮帶著凌亂，看起來很可愛。

「你、為什麼一直偷看我？」

即使圭賢假裝不在意，但還是注意到始源的視線偷看他。被問的人尷尬笑了一聲。

「覺得你戴眼鏡很好看啊。」

「才不好看！我有近視，戴了眼睛會變小。」

「不會啊，我覺得很可愛。」

始源忍不住撫摸那凌亂的頭髮，圭賢對於始源如此自然的接觸還是覺得有點害羞的。

「你該不會喜歡上我吧！」

「對啊。」

聽到始源直接承認圭賢嚇了一跳，他突然想起朴正洙剛才的對話，難怪正洙對他說不反對他與始源交往，怕不是正洙他們也知道始源對自己有好感所以才說吧。圭賢倒不覺得自己有這麼大魅力可以吸引到眼前人，有錢又帥外人看來完美的alpha 應該有很多選擇，要選擇也不會輪到自己才對。他想起以前他曾經看過書，若果遇到命運的番可能受對方信息素影響即使不在發情期也會發情，不過他與始源在酒吧見面也沒有受對方信息素影響，所以這因素可以排除。圭賢想可能是針筒的液體影響信息素所以令始源產生錯覺以為喜歡自己，雖然未得證實，但圭賢心裡一直否定始源喜歡自己。看見圭賢一直沉默沒說話始源心裡有點著急，怕自己承認喜歡他而嚇到圭賢，他抓住圭賢的手，圭賢驚呆看著他。

「我喜歡你，希望不會造成你的困擾。」

「哦...我知道了。」

不知怎麼回應的圭賢只是簡潔的應了聲，任由對方拉著他的手走。那一晚圭賢也忘記最後自己吃了什麼，他只記得始源陪他回到病房吃著食物，始源問關於他的事然後吃完飯幫他收拾乾淨便離開了。始源離開了腦內卻回想起始源對他表白害他徹夜無眠。

圭賢住院期間做了不少檢查，最後檢查報告出來針筒內的液體含有禁藥，禁藥內的成分可以令alpha或beta 轉變成omega，當然成效並非每個alpha 或beta 有用，也會因應身體狀況。圭賢身體就並非強壯，因此不幸成了禁藥的受害人。在圭賢發情期期間醫生曾用其他alpha 的信息素與始源信息素作測試，但圭賢卻只對始源信息素有反應。醫生說omega 發情期容易受任何信息素影響，被標記的omega 或者已成番的omega 才會對自己的alpha有反應，可是沒有成番和標記的圭賢只對始源信息素有反應是十分稀有的事。

「那看來圭賢要遠離始源遠一點了。引發發情可是很危險啊。」

「這不是不幸中的大幸嗎？他只對始源有反應，這代表圭賢不會對其他人有反應啊！」

「雖然是這樣...圭賢情況特殊，他現在發情雖然只對始源信息素有反應，但過了發情期我們根本不知道他會不會對其他人信息素有反應啊...」

由於圭賢一家人旅行，所以正洙與希澈到醫院聽醫生報告，聽到檢查結果正洙一臉擔心圭賢身體狀況。

「所以我建議曺先生還是再留院一星期，等他過了發情期再嘗試用alpha 信息素來進行檢查。」

「知道了。謝謝醫生，圭賢拜託你們了。」

出了醫生房門，正洙打了電話給圭賢家人，把醫生報告說明後，打算回病房探圭賢，剛好在病房前撞到始源。

「始源，你來探圭賢嗎？」

「對，因為幾天沒有探他。」

剛回韓國其實始源有很多事要跟進，除了入學手續公司的事還要處理。他每次工作太晚，原本想像之前一樣留在醫院，可是被東熙阻止了。

「你這樣不但給醫院麻煩，還造成圭賢負擔啊！」

始源只好打消念頭派東熙去探圭賢，可他沒想到東熙比他先跟圭賢親，兩人會約在一起玩遊戲，東熙會傳訊息給圭賢解悶。始源努力工作終於把所有事完成今天終於有時間去探圭賢。

「在探圭賢之前我也有事想告訴你，關於剛才醫生跟我們說圭賢的檢查報告。」

正洙大致上說了檢查結果和告知了始源圭賢還會留院的事。

「所以始源啊，希望你暫時不要見圭賢，等他過了發情期有了檢查結果再算吧。」

「知道了。那我先走了。」

看著始源失落的背影離開，正洙有點擔心，可是想了想自家忙內的身體覺得這應該是最好選擇。回到病房正洙他們再把醫生報告說給圭賢。

「難怪看不到他啊...」

圭賢喃喃自語，耳朵靈敏的希澈當然聽清楚。

「原來你也想見他啊！還一直裝無所謂的樣子！」

「我只是想答謝他！他可是送了很貴的電腦給我啊！」

不傲嬌就不是曺圭賢 ，正洙和希澈看到圭賢紅著耳反駁，怕不是說中心思。

「你要答謝傳訊息給他不就好了。」

「我不知道他電話。」

「什麼？我還以為你們兩個已交換了電話？我們整個宿舍所有人都有他電話號碼了！」

當初始源跟正洙他們交換電話就是為了方便了解圭賢情況，可他們沒想到當事人卻沒交換電話。

「你在酒店醒了他也沒有留電話號碼給你嗎？」

「沒有！我當時醒了只是有人送我回家啊！」

兩個哥哥無語了，他都不知道有錢人到底怎樣追求人了。

「算了，他不給我電話那我不要答謝他了。」

正洙知道圭賢耍性子了，看來這次他們也不能幫始源說話了。他還是預先告訴始源這件事讓他想辦法。


End file.
